


Baby Boy

by orphan_account



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Begging, Bottom!Jihoon, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Gay Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Smut, Spanking, Top!Soonyoung
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-19 19:02:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10646094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Student Council President Kwon Soonyoung and Vice Student Council President Lee Jihoon hate each other.Despite their hatred for each other, they finally manage to work things out...through a steamy afternoon in the council office.





	Baby Boy

He hated him.

Kwon Soonyoung hated everything about Lee Jihoon. He hated the way he walked, talked, he hated his overall existence. And if it weren't for the fact that he enjoyed being student council president, he would've dropped out of it by now. Jihoon usually affected his overall mood because of the fact that he always butt into Soonyoung's work. He always tried to take over as if he were the president. _Vice_ was in front of his rank for a reason. Soonyoung had the power and not puny little small Lee Jihoon. It took most of Soonyoung's patience to not throw Jihoon out the window. Even though Jihoon was obnoxious and annoying; Soonyoung's love for his position was strong enough to hold him in place as the proud leader of the student council.

There were many things in life that his parents taught him, from the time he was little to the present. Soonyoung valued all of their lessons, most of them anyway.

Number one, treat others the way you wanted to be treated.

Number two, respect elders.

Number three, never drop out of the things you love to do.

Number four, you're going to meet people you hate and you're going to have to work with them.

Number five, if that person really pisses you off, fuck them, because that's how we met and you might actually love them.

Soonyoung always mentally facepalmed at rule number five. He hears the way of how Soonyoung's parents met and fell in love every year. Soonyoung's mother was student council president. Soonyoung's father was vice president. Both people ended up doing the dirty somehow and their love for each other was really just masked with hate. It all really goes against what Soonyoung's experiences were. Relationships were normally built on trust, love, and honesty - not a quick fuck. But according to his parents, love went in any direction possible. It all depended on the couple and the way their dynamic worked. He never understood how his parents worked, but as long as they were happy, the happiness would spread to their _usually_ caring son.

It was Valentine's day, and after a long day of directing celebrations, the worn out Soonyoung plopped into his desk in the council office. His school celebrated Valentine's day like crazy Kindergarteners at a Barney the Purple Dinosaur Birthday Party. There would be flowers hung and streamers flowing down from the ceilings in light waves of red, white and pink. Being the busy person he was, Soonyoung had to attend every preparation and he had to coordinate catering for the ultimate event: the Valentines Day Dance. School dismissed at seventh period and everyone would head to the gymnasium for the dance. Couples and friends alike would be dancing while eating food from the finest restaurants. The dance ended at ninth period and everyone was sent home - some people stayed after, but that was for sports activities. Soonyoung had to organize some things in the office and it was fine until Jihoon showed up.

Jihoon enters the room as if it were his. He was dressed impeccably; a white button down shirt was buttoned all the way to his collars. Black slacks showcased his legs - and how nice his ass was - while his feet were snug in nice dress shoes. His dark brown locks fluttered over his eyes, the younger man taking his seat at his desk. Jihoon was apparently a senior; he had the classes and grades to show it. Although, Soonyoung saw him as an immature toddler. Girls saw him as a teddy bear and boys thought he looked too young to even be in school.

Soonyoung continues his paperwork, not even bothering to look up at the smaller.

"Still think you can handle being president, bigshot?" Jihoon looks at Soonyoung, asking the question because he saw how exhausted that his superior had looked - not that he cared that Soonyoung was his superior. Soonyoung would always be that stupid peer who had no idea what he was doing.

"Even if I couldn't handle it, I doubt you could." Soonyoung strikes back.

"How do you know, shall we experiment?" His lips curl into a smirk.

The president rolls his eyes. "I could do this job with my arms tied behind my back."

"I could be the president while being blindfolded."

"What would being blindfolded do? Your mouth is the thing doing the job, dumbass." Soonyoung's hands clench around his pen.

"I speak knowledge, you speak nonsense." He relaxes into his chair. "You can't even argue with me without using vulgar language, shithead," Jihoon replies, rolling his eyes.

"Look who's talking, dumbfuck." Soonyoung glares at the smaller man in the desk parallel to his. It was bad enough that Jihoon existed. Now, Soonyoung saw his desk and him sitting in it every time he looked up.

"I know what you are but what am I?"

"If I'm the dumb fuck then you've got the intelligence of a garbage can."

Jihoon finally meets his glare. "At least I'm in Advanced European History."

"So? I have higher marks than you in Chemistry." It didn't help that Soonyoung and Jihoon had the same classes. They were both placed in college-level courses because of their overflowing intelligence. "Did you forget that I'm in your class - but wait, your brain is too small to know that." Soonyoung grins like the moron he is.

Jihoon pretends not to notice Soonyoung getting closer to his desk. His lips curl into a wider scowl; also known as the Lee death scowl. The tension in the room suddenly increased, it became enough to burn the room down. Soonyoung's got the look of mischief on his face and it bothers him to a certain degree. 

"Holy shit," Jihoon whispers in disbelief as he's soon backed against the wall, Soonyoung towering over him with a dangerous look in his eyes. He suddenly felt smaller.

"There's is one thing I like about you, Jihoon." Soonyoung grabs onto his thin frame, his fingers digging into the shirt Jihoon was wearing. "There's one thing that drives me absolutely crazy."

"What is it, Soonyoung?" Jihoon gazes up at Soonyoung to see a flicker of desire in his hues. His tongue wetting his bottom lip as the older's fingers trace small circles on his hips.

Soonyoung doesn't respond. His hands move to slide into his pants, and surprisingly, Jihoon lets him. Soonyoung's hands are warm and comforting; until one hand takes a firm and possessive hold of Jihoon's left ass cheek. This elicits a small squeak from the younger, and he could already feel the bulge growing in Jihoon's pants. Jihoon's butt feels nice, soft and spankable. He takes note of the spankable part, because boy, Soonyoung would be lying if he said he never imagined spanking his partner.

"How you flaunt your ass around here like you own the place, Jihoon." Soonyoung whispers in his ear, dark and husky. His left-hand removes itself from Jihoon's ass and he slips both of his hands out of his pants. "How you bend over when you wear the tightest pants, giving me the perfect view of that cute little ass of yours."

"Pervert!" Jihoon whines as Soonyoung smacks his ass through his pants. A pair of lips plants a gentle kiss his right ear lobe before the older pulls back with a wide smirk on his face.

"I should've had my way with you a long time ago," Soonyoung drinks in the sight before him. Jihoon's facial expression was priceless. His cheeks were flushed and his eyes were hazy. Not to mention the obvious bulge in his pants. He looked delicious.

"Daddy should teach me a lesson."

Soonyoung freezes at the statement. His eyes widen as Jihoon's hands gracefully move to palm his crotch area, his hands soon find Soonyoung's length and he grabs onto it, making the council president moan. Soonyoung had a major daddy kink and he had discovered it after reading up on kinks on the internet. He had imagined being called the name before, but it sounded so much hotter coming from Jihoon for some reason.

"If daddy doesn't like it when Jihoonie shows off, why not do something about it?" Jihoon says with a sultry tone. He pushes Soonyoung over to a chair, obviously trying to take some control in this situation. Soonyoung is too astonished to even speak. He lets Jihoon sit - or push - him down in a chair, the younger man immediately kneeling between his legs.

"You might want to shut that big mouth of yours, baby boy. Or daddy might do something to you, and you might not be able to walk out of this office on your own two feet." There's a lazy smile on Soonyoung's facial features.

"Don't worry about it," Jihoon unbuckles Soonyoung's belt. He quickly removes it and throws it somewhere in the room as soon as he gets it off. This only causes the older male to laugh.

"Hasty, are we not?"

"I'm just hungry," Jihoon responds with an innocent chuckle. He eyes the very obvious tent in Soonyoung's gray boxers, and he moves in to places gentle kisses on it. His hands move to slowly pull Soonyoung's boxers off, and he hisses just as his throbbing member makes contact with the cold air around him. 

Jihoon wastes no time. He takes Soonyoung's member into his hands, pumping at the base. He takes the tip of Soonyoung into his mouth, immediately beginning to bob his head slowly. Once he gets accustomed to having his dick in his mouth, he begins to deepthroat him like a pro. The tip of his cock goes deep into his throat - making the younger male slightly gag. His hands pump where he can't reach. The dirty things he was doing was turning him on so much, the images of Soonyoung cumming on his face only made him feel more motivated. Jihoon pulls back after a minute or so, running his tongue along the slit.

"Look at me, baby boy." Soonyoung groans. His hands instinctively move to run fingers through Jihoon's soft hair. Soonyoung had received - horrible - blowjobs before. He's had his dick sucked by both genders, and Jihoon had been the best so far. The way his lips wrapped around his length made this feel slightly real. Maybe it was Jihoon's innocent appearance, maybe not.

Jihoon followed orders and his brown eyes made contact with Soonyoung's hazy ones. His lips were red and swollen, but he wanted more. He wanted more of Soonyoung's cock in his mouth. He couldn't explain why, he just wanted more.

"Look at you baby, so desperate." Soonyoung purrs, grabbing fistfuls of Jihoon's hair and thrusting into his mouth. "What if I told the whole student body that Vice President Jihoon sucked my cock, hm? What if I told them that you were a cockslut?" He thrusts into the youngers mouth so harshly, making the tip of his member hit his throat more than once.

Jihoon chokes, tears forming at his eyes. He moans against his member, obscure gagging sounds still leaving him. With a flushed face, he rapidly shakes his head at the thought of being shamed by the whole student body. He'd honestly rather die - but in a way, Soonyoung was right. Jihoon had never sucked dick before, but he practiced on dildos that his brother brought home. 

Soonyoung stops thrusting. "Was that a moan, slut?" He grins.

Jihoon's voice comes out muffled. "Shut the fuck up, and I'm not a slut." Jihoon was not a slut - but he really liked being degraded. He had a degradation kink.

Soonyoung grunts as he releases without a warning; his release shooting down Jihoon's throat. His hair is released from the council presidents death grip and he immediately pulls away from Soonyoung's shaft, trying to swallow the bitter liquid. It was a bit difficult, since Soonyoung gave no warning that he was about to release.

"Should've told me you were going to release," Jihoon's chest rises in deep breaths.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself. You looked so damn adorable...but you'd look better squirming on my cock, wouldn't you?"

"Shut up, daddy." Jihoon snaps and pulls Soonyoung in for a rough kiss. Their lips immediately mold together as one, as if they were made for each other. While Soonyoung's tongue invaded Jihoon's mouth, he shifted position so that Jihoon was the one with his back against the desk. Jihoon mewls against Soonyoung's soft lips, the older male only grunts as Jihoon's hand palms the council presidents growing erection. Soonyoung pulls away from the kiss to breathe for a few sacred movements, taking on a commanding tone once he spoke.

"Turn around and bend over the desk for me, baby boy." 

Jihoon felt himself squirm slightly. Soonyoung's commanding voice was hotter than the sun. His voice always turned low, deep toned and manly. He loved it so much, that his pride no longer mattered; and Jihoon found himself turning around and bending over the desk. His body shoves some items onto the floor - but he's too turned on and sensitive to care. He's still not over the fact that he just sucked Soonyoung's dick, and he had loved it.

"What an obedient little whore," Soonyoung coos. He smacks Jihoon's ass - and boy, his ass is soft.

"Ngh!" Jihoon squeaks. He would be lying if he said that he didn't like it; he had a major spanking kink.

Soonyoung's hands reach to pull Jihoon's slacks down. The pants AND boxers are soon down at Jihoon's feet and hungry hands grab onto his ass cheeks, massaging the flesh gently. Jihoon can't help but whine softly at the treatment he was recieving. His member slowly hardened as arousal began to travel through his veins.

"Mh~ nh-  _fuck!_ " Jihoon moans as Soonyoung spanks his left ass cheek.

Soonyoung takes in the sight beneath him. Jihoon was sweating profusely, his body reacting in the most erotic ways. He was partially clothed and his voice was desperate and needy. The image only spurred Soonyoung on more; and he soon had another very obvious boner. Soonyoung continues to play around with Jihoon's ass; his hands gently grope him as Soonyoung places a small peck on the area he spanked.

Jihoon is an absolute mess at this point. " _Ah-_ fuck.  _D-Daddy~."_ His voice drips with need, lust and desire. He wanted to be fucked senseless and it didn't matter who did it. Preferably Soonyoung, because Jihoon totally hasn't been harboring feelings for the older male. 

"No cursing," Soonyoung growls. His right hand spanks Jihoon again as his left hand undos his pants. "I was going to finger you, but I'd rather see you squirm when I pound into you."

"D-Do it, then." Jihoon breathes out. "Fuck me senseless, you'd like that, right daddy?" 

For some reason, Soonyoung finds a bottle of lube in the desk drawer. He opens the bottle and coats a finger with the cool liquid. "I'm not that cruel, Jihoonie." Soonyoung goes soft for a second. "You need to be properly prepared first."

Somehow, Jihoon's heart melts. He actually cared enough to make sure that Jihoon's ass wouldn't burn during the intercourse. Jihoon was still needy; so fingers could substitute - for now.

"Tell me if it hurts." Soonyoung says softly. He inserts a finger into Jihoon's entrance, and he is in awe at how tight the younger is.

Meanwhile, Jihoon is trying to adjust to the invasion of Soonyoung's finger. His breath hitches while his body pours all its energy into making this pleasurable. "N-Ngh~." Jihoon's back arches. "G-Go."

Soonyoung adds another finger and he begins to thrust his fingers in a scissoring motion. This elicits soft moans from Jihoon. "Oh-  _fuck_ yes~ m-more." Jihoon's body adjusted rather quickly to Soonyoung's fingers. They just felt so good inside, filling him up since he was needy. But Jihoon wanted more. He didn't want just three fingers, or four, not even a fist. He wanted Soonyoung to put his cock in him and fuck him until he's on cloud nine.

The older gets the message after three fingers are added and Jihoon's moans are growing more high pitched. "Does Jihoonie want daddy's cock?" Soonyoung questions as he pulls his fingers out of Jihoon's tiny entrance.

"Y-Yes, daddy!" Jihoon squeals, trying to sound as convincing as possible.

"Beg, whore." Soonyoung went back from soft to daddy. He smirks as he spanks Jihoon twice. "Tell daddy how much you want him to ravish you until you can't walk."

"D-Daddy," Jihoon whines. "Put your big fat cock in me please! J-Jihoonie wants to be fucked senseless, make me  _yours._ " Jihoon turns his head so he locks eyes with Soonyoung.  _"Doesn't daddy want to see his cute little whore squirm?"_

Soonyoung freezes for a second. He licks his bottom lip; pulling his own pants and boxers down. His erection is now free from it's cage. After lubing up his length and putting some lube on Jihoon's ass, he prods Jihoon's entrance with his shaft teasingly. "Good boy, daddy will give you what you want...  _and deserve."_ He grabs onto Jihoon's hips, beginning to penetrate the smaller.

Jihoon notes that Soonyoung's size is way overaverage. He gulps and nods, Soonyoung's cock was slowly entering him. He stops when his tip is completely inside him. "Does it hurt, baby boy?" He says softly. The council president dips down and places a gentle kiss on Jihoon's head. 

"G-Go, daddy." 

"Tell me if it hurts." Soonyoung grunts. He continues pushing himself inside Jihoon until he's completely inside. He studies the younger's facial expression to find that he's completely in ecstasy. Jihoon's walls clench onto Soonyoung's cock, as if it were silently begging for him not to pull out. He slowly begins to thrust into Jihoon, being careful not to harm him.

Jihoon grabs onto the edge of the desk. His knuckles turned white as Soonyoung pulls out completely before slamming himself back in. This earned the older male a high pitched moan. He's too focused on pleasuring Jihoon. "Tell me how it feels, baby."

"S-So-  _fucking big~"_ Jihoon hoarsely says. A free hand moves to grab onto Jihoon's cock, it's fingers rubbing the sensitive tip. 

Soonyoung smirks in satisfaction. He thrusts into him at an average pace; his other hand grabbing onto Jihoon's hip. His fingers dug harshly into the skin, leaving indentations that would mark Jihoon as his. Soonyoung watched as Jihoon slowly became a moaning mess, all because of his cock. He dips down again and begins to suck on Jihoon's nape, leaving a hickey that he would have to cover up later.

"Becoming undone, huh?" Soonyoung groans. 

Soonyoung wasn't lying. At the corner of Jihoon's eyesight, he could see small black dots. They only grew bigger as Soonyoung began to thrust into him at an unforgivable pace.

A boy might say that he was fucked last night, but that wouldn't compare to the pace Soonyoung set. The desk began to creak, some stuff fell on the floor. But the two didn't care at all.

"You're on edge now, because of me, hm?" The hand that was stroking Jihoon's cock moves to grab onto his hair. "You want to cum from the pleasure I'm bringing you. How adorable." Soonyoung's grip on Jihoon's hair tightens.

Jihoon can't help it. He only responds in a melody of moans. He was sure he was drowning in the atmosphere, the pleasure, and the burning eyes on the back of his head, searching for all of his reactions; just so he could be pleasured. The hand loosens its grip on his strands.

Soonyoung pulls out and flips Jihoon so that the younger could face him. Jihoon's eyes are hazy, clouded with the lust and passion that only ignited because of Soonyoung. If it had been anyone else but Soonyoung, his erection would will away in a heartbeat. 

Jihoon whimpers. "Y-Yes- a-ah~!" 

Soonyoung thrusts into Jihoon again, dipping down to whisper something in his ears.

"You belong to me, you pretty little fuck." Soonyoung's voice is dripping with lust and dominance. He begins to buck his hips, his cock repeating the abusive treatment from before. 

A wordless plea leaves Jihoon as tears roll down his cheeks from the pleasurable pain. It was as if fire was devouring his whole body, and he loved the feeling. He soon hangs over the desk like a rag doll. A doll that Soonyoung could do whatever he pleased with. 

After a few more violent snaps of his hips, Jihoon becomes undone. He unravels and spurts his release all over the desk, with a loud moan. "I-I'm cumming, daddy!" His vision slightly fades as the world flipped over on it's axis. Due to the overstimulation, desperate pleas and whimpers escape his lips. Soonyoung sweats profusely as his cock leaves it's release inside Jihoon. 

He pulls out and admires the work of art that he just fucked senseless. "Pretty baby," he coos as he immediately begins to wipe the release off Jihoon - said boy is panting heavily. He can barely move.

An accidental "I love you" slips out of the exhausted Jihoon.

Soonyoung smiles.His parents were right, and he couldn't help but feel overjoyed as he dips down and softly kisses Jihoon with love.

"I love you too."

 

**Author's Note:**

> HEY THERE  
> This had been sitting in my drafts for a while, so I thought I should finish it.  
> I'm really bad at writing smut, I hope that this satisfied you!  
> Thanks for reading about these two hormonal teenagers. Leave kudos and comment! I'll reply as soon as possible.


End file.
